libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptic Powers
0-Level Cryptic Powers (Talents) Bioluminescence: 'Cause existing vegetation to produce natural light. 'Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Create Sound: 'Create the sound you desire. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Ectoplasmic Trinket: 'Create a small, fragile, temporary object. 'Empathy: 'You know the subject’s surface emotions. 'Far Hand: 'Move small objects at a limited distance. 'Float: 'You buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 'Fortify, Lesser: 'Gain a +1 bonus on saving throws. 'Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. 'Psionic Repair: 'Mend an object. 'Telekinetic Punch: 'Deal 1 force damage to target. 'Vim: '''Gain 1 temporary hit point. '''1st-Level Cryptic Powers Absorb Dorje: 'Make a dorje part of your body, manifest its power as if it were a power known. 'Absorb Weapon: 'Merge a weapon within your body, concealing it from view. 'Accelerant: 'Coat a target in flammable gel. 'Accelerated Entropy: 'Rapidly age a magic or psionic item, ruining it. 'Bullet Time: 'Dodge incoming ranged attacks. 'Call to Mind, Lanis’s: 'Gain additional Knowledge check with +4 competence bonus. 'Chameleon: 'Gain +10 enhancement bonus on vision-based Stealth checks. 'Déjà Vu: 'Your target repeats his last action. 'Elfsight: 'Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on Perception checks, and notice secret doors. 'Fortify: 'You gain a +2 resistance bonus on saves. 'Guidance of the Ancestors: 'Use the minds of spirits to make Knowledge checks untrained. 'Hidden Pocket: 'Transport a small item into an extradimensional space. 'Inevitable Strike, Roshan’s: Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. Kinetic Legerdemain: 'Make Disable Device checks without the need for a toolkit. 'Know Direction and Location: 'You discover where you are and what direction you face. 'Locate Secret Doors: 'Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. 'Metamorphosis, Minor: 'Change your physical form to a minor degree. 'Mind Palace: 'A moment’s reflection offers a bonus to your next roll. 'Morbid Fascination: 'Peer into the ethereal plane to find creatures. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Precognition, Tactical: Gain +2 enhancement bonus to combat maneuvers. Prescience, Offensive: 'Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Steal Languange: 'Rip a language out of the target creature’s mind and put it in your own. 'Temporary Blindness: 'Block the creature’s body from processing images. 'Vigor: '''Gain 5 temporary hit points. '''2nd-Level Cryptic Powers Accelerate Body: Target’s body acts as if a day had passed to either positive or negative effects. Animal Affinity, Lanis’s: 'Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. 'Apathetic Aura: 'Cause nearby enemies to ignore you and those accompanying you. 'Body Adjustment: 'Heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. 'Body Purification: 'Restore 2 points of ability damage. 'Bore: 'Create a temporary one-way peephole through solid objects. 'Breach: 'Opens locked or psionically sealed door. 'Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Cloud Mind: 'You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. 'Clutching the Shroud: 'You are treated as undead for effects. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Control: 'Take over the target’s body. 'Control Sound: 'Create very specific sounds. 'Dead Hand: 'One of your hands becomes ethereal. 'Defy Gravity: 'You move up and down via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dirt Nap: 'Rest within an extradimensional grave. 'Distracting Strikes: 'Next creature struck suffers penalty on attack rolls and cannot make attacks of opportunity. 'Ectoplasmic Charged Armor: 'Coat your form in charged ectoplasm that reacts to attacks. 'Ectoplasmic Obelisk: 'Create a short-lived obstacle that blocks movement and line-of-sight. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 to one energy type. 'Everyman: 'Gain +10 to Disguise checks to appear ordinary. 'Heightened Vision: 'See 60 ft. in total darkness. 'Mental Regression: Reduce the target’s mental facilities. Mental Semblance: 'Duplicate a creature’s pattern and gain +30 on Disguise and Bluff checks to act as them. 'Natural Linguist: 'Communicate even if you do not understand a language. 'Numbed Mind: Target’s mind becomes unfocused, granting them benefits against mind-affecting effects, but penalties to manifesting and spellcasting. Occultation, Myra's: You distort the way others perceive and remember you, making it hard for creatures to recall knowledge of you and your kind. Overpowering Guilt: Cause guilt in the target, affecting their attacks, saves, and skills. Psionic Scent: 'Gain the scent ability. 'Pummelling Barrage: 'Deal nonlethal damage to a target using ectoplasm. 'Resist Toxin: 'Your body becomes temporarily immune to poison. 'Selective Hearing: 'Creature becomes deaf to the voice of another. 'Shape the Shade: 'Alter the appearance of an incorporeal creature. 'Suppress Instinct: 'Temporarily make an animal immune to fear. 'Susceptible Mind: Target takes penalties against charms and compulsions. Suspend Psionics: 'Temporarily pause the duration of beneficial powers manifested on you. 'Twitch: You cause an involuntary twitch in the target. Uplift: 'Gift some of your Intelligence to an animal. 'Wall Walker: '''Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. '''3rd-Level Cryptic Powers Concealing Amorpha, Greater: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. 'Danger Sense: 'Gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Dispel Psionics: 'Cancels psionic powers and effects. 'Disruption: 'Block the target’s ability to cast spells, manifest powers, or use some other mental abilities. 'Ectoplasmic Carpet: 'Create a temporary flying carpet that has various utility uses. 'Ectoplasmic Grapnel, Syonique’s: 'Use a ray of ectoplasm to perform a variety of functions. 'Energy Allergy: 'Your target becomes vulnerable to the energy of your choice. 'Escape Detection: 'You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Fracture Pattern: 'You rewrite a target’s pattern, making them vulnerable to a type of energy damage. 'Lift: 'Suspend a foe in midair. 'Resting with the Fallen: 'Send your spirit into a corpse to learn its memories. 'Shade Venom: 'Imbue a poison so it can affect incorporeal creatures. 'Sharpened Edge: 'Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. 'Spasm: Cause the target to spasm uncontrollably, taking damage and making movement difficult. Ubiquitous Vision: 'You have all-around vision. 'Vacuum Ball: '''Supporting atmosphere vanishes, causing suffocation and silence. '''4th-Level Cryptic Powers Disrupting Strikes: 'You can use disrupt pattern as part of a full attack. 'Energy Adaptation: 'Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Fold Space: 'Teleports you short distance. 'Hidden Body: 'Hide one creature within the body of another. 'Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Steadfast Perception: 'Gain immunity to illusory effects, +6 bonus on Perception checks. 'Vanishing Strike: '''Make a single melee attack and then become invisible and teleport away. '''5th-Level Cryptic Powers Adapt Body: 'Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. 'Bonding Strike: 'Empathically bond two struck creatures together. 'Ex Nihilo: 'You gain traits of a ghost. 'Mind Trap: 'You store a power in your mind as a trap for those who affect you with mind-affecting effects. 'Parasitic Possession: 'Hide within the body of a creature, experiencing all of its activities. 'Pierce the Veils: 'See all things as they really are. 'Retarget Power: 'Move an ongoing spell or power between two creatures. 'Retrieve, Nimar’s : 'Teleport to your hand an item you can see. 'Riding the Shell: 'Send your spirit into another body as a passenger. 'Vascular Disruption, Kyria’s: '''Your target’s vascular system explodes, dealing 9d6 damage and entangling creatures in a 20-foot burst. '''6th-Level Cryptic Powers 'Aura Alteration: '''Repairs psyche or makes subject seem to be something it is not. 'Barred Mind, Personal: 'You are immune to scrying and remote viewing and gain a bonus to mental effects. 'Cosmic Awareness: 'You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. 'Ethereal Passage: 'Invisible passage through wood or stone. 'Hypercognition: '''You can deduce almost anything.